


The Tortured Soul

by LeonScottKennedyLover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Human Experimentation, Loneliness, Search for a Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonScottKennedyLover/pseuds/LeonScottKennedyLover
Summary: When a mother experimented on her newborn son she didn't think of the consequences and this is the result a boy with snake and shark dna who looks like a odd mix of the two but living in the woods alone to hide from people can't stop people from seeing the freak he has become but love and hard work can save him Read to find out more
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I am the unwanted. I am a freak. I am strange to all. I live in a cabin deep in the woods far away from people. My tale starts on the day I was born. The child of a scientist. My mother a fair skinned woman with stunning gold eyes. Her long curly raven black hair tied back in a ponytail. My mother was the type of scientist that loved to experiment on anything she could. My father was never around so I didn't know him. But my mother said I had his emerald green eyes. The day I was born is the day my problem began. Only because on that day my mother decided to experiment on her newborn son without a care in the world.

My mother in her experimental craze decided to infuse snake DNA and shark DNA into me her newborn son. The infusion worked and all seemed well till I turned five. When I was five something happened to me. I was in my room reading a book when my body started to burn with pain. I screamed in pain but no one was home because my mother was at work. I was in excoriating pain. My skin was turning scaly and gray. My organs were changing into that of a shark. My eyes turned into snake eyes. My bones were shifting around. My tongue changed into a snake tongue. Last of all I got claws and my teeth transformed into shark teeth.

I remember running to the bathroom and seeing my new form. I was scared of it. It was the result of my mother's experiment to me when I was a baby. I hide away for 3 hours till finally I felt the pain again. But this time I was turning back into me. When I was back to normal I began to cry I wanted it to end. I wanted to be normal. I went to my mother fro help at age 10 when she saw me transform. She knew she was the cause of it so she went to make a cure. She wanted to reverse the damage she'd done to me. When I was 16 my mom finished the cure. She injected it into me and it burned when it entered my body. I fell to the floor cause of the pain. M y mother took me to my room and laid me on my bed. I was in pain for days.

It was three days before my birthday and I was still in pain from my mother's cure. But each day I felt less pain. It was on the day of my birthday when the pain stopped. I got up went to the bathroom to wash up. I looked in the mirror to see I had snake eyes and shark teeth. My organs were not that of a human anymore. I had shark teeth, snake eyes, even a snake tongue. I was a freak and it was entirely my mother's fault. I had the organs of a shark. I was now a freak of nature. I wasn't even human anymore. I couldn't take it my mother had ruined my life. She was the cause of all my problems.

I walked out to the kitchen and yelled at my mother "You turned me into a freak of nature I am not human anymore. I am some odd creature that was created by you cause of your crazy experiment." I ran out of the house to the backyard. My mother followed behind me saying "I'll fix it. I swear I can fix it." My simple response was "You can't fix what is no longer human mother. I am a freak. I am a creature that is a mix of shark and snake. I may still look a little bit human but I'm not human and never will be again." With that I ran into the woods to live in the cabin that resides deep in the woods to live out the rest of my life.

I still live alone in that cabin wishing I was never used as an experiment as a baby. If not I would still be human. I still wish I was human but that can never happen. The DNA of a shark and a snake where part of my DNA since I was a baby. That which was done cannot be reversed cause of that. That's why I live alone deep in the woods so no one can find me.


	2. Chapter 2

I live in the woods with a heart full of love. My life more complete. My life full of peace. A life full of joy. This is the tale of my life that once was incomplete. It began at age 20 when i was the woods. I was exploreing as i usaualy do. But on the day i turned 20 i met a man who was camping in the woods. I tried to hide but he still noticed me. The man had raven black hair with white streaks in it. He appeared to be in his 40's. The man looked at me oddly and said, "You're the strangest looking person i've ever met. But oddly your the most unquie looking person i've ever met. I am out here studying wildlife." I was amazed to hear he was studying wildlife. He seemed fimiliar but i didn't know why. I thought back to my mother and the photos she showed me of my father. Thats when i realized the man studying wildlife could be my long lost father.

My memories of my mother still struck a nerve. It stilled pissed me off that my mother made me a freak of nature. I wanted to be normal, i was tired of being a freak. I thought maybe he could help me get back to normal so i could be a human once again. I asked him, "You're a scientist so i was hoping you could help me out. My mother kinda turned me into a freak of nature and i was hoping you could help me get back to normal." His response to me was shocking, it made me realize something i should have realized sooner, "Why don't you just love who you are? Everything happens for a reason and its not what on the outside that counts its whats on the inside that matters?" It made me realize i was a good person and i needed to just be myself my looks my not be handsome anymore but i was still me no matter what i look like.

The next day the man was gone and i felt a longing for companionship. I wanted to know love, but who could love a freak like me. I wanted to know the feeling of love, but i had to hope even i could find love. My hope was soon filled when i awoke to someone touching my hair, when my eyes opened i saw a beautiful girl with curly shoulder length blood red, blood red eyes to match, and pale skin. She was a vision to see, i was shocked to she her there in my cabin but it filled my heart with glee. She was a girl from my town who always used to stare at me, and to my surprise she was in my cabin stroking my hair while i slept. Her name is Mariko, she always loved me, and she was my girlfriend but how did she find me or even realized it was me?

Mariko even smiled with glee, her eyes said "OMG I finally found you my love" Her eyes told me all, and i was happy to see her again. She was my all and still is but she came to find me because she still thought of me as her boyfriend. She makes my Shark heart beat with joy. She is my world and now i have her back. I was still sleepy and Mariko saw this so she cuddled next to me and slept at my cabin that night. Mariko and i stayed happy after that day and i never felt lonely again. My life was complete. I was whole once again.


	3. Chapter 3

My life was complete, but it had something missing. I didn't even know who my father was. I needed to find him so that my missing puzzle piece would be in place. I found him at age 20 but didn't know it. The man studying wildlife was my dad, i know it now. I found out a couple years later when i went to visit my mother. I straight out asked her, "What does dad look like now? I need to know who my father is. More than your pictures of him." She smiled and said he was studying wildlife in the woods last i knew but he did mention an odd looking boy. It matched your description. He showed me a picture he took of the boy and to my surprise it was a picture of you." I was pissed off at this point i only wanted to know who my father was then it hit me the man in the woods who gave him advice was his father.

I needed answers so i got my mother to tell me what happened and that my father's name is Matthew. She told me of how she left so he wouldn't find out about the experiment and how she told Matthew it was his son he saw in the woods. But the shocking part was he was hunting for me. He wanted to get to know me. I was so happy to know he cared and that it was my mother's fault i didn't know him. I had to make sure he found me. I hunted the woods for hours till i finally found my father. I was greeted with a smile and a hug.

But he also gave me bad news that even if i wanted to be human again i couldn't, since i was no longer human i was stuck the way i was. It broke my heart to know there was no way to be human again but still i found a girl who loves me the way i am. My father and i bonded for hours, he even stayed the night in my cabin. I got to know my dad even though he was never there when i was a kid. I was just glad to be able to talk to him and met him after all these years. I was finally complete myself. My missing puzzle piece was in place, the picture was complete.


	4. Chapter 4

I am still a freak. I wish to be a normal human again. I want to have my emerald green eyes back. I want to be normal again. I missed my human apperance after seven years being a freak. But i did get to be myself again. This is how i became human once again. It happened when i was 24 years old. I was happy but kept looking at pictures of my human self wishing i could look like that again. I was hoping and praying to be human again.

I visited my mother to visit knowing i was going to be stuck a freak forever. When i arived my mother was smiling, i was hoping it'd be something good she was happy about. I walked in and she said, " i have good news the cure i made 7 years back will cure you. It just has to make it so the DNA that is to be removed is the most promient DNA so it can destroy it. So it has been working for 7 years so it will cure you in time." It was great news to hear. I was overjoyed to know i could be human again.

After hearing that i hugged my mother and told her, "I'm so sorry for yelling at you and storming off 7 years ago i thought i would never be human ever again. Thanks for the news mom." With that i ran back to the cabin and told my father and girlfriend the news. They both were so happy for me. My father especially cause he wanted to know what his boy was suppose to look.

I couldn't wait to finally be human. I always knew hoping wasn't hopeless but now it finally paid off. All that hoping and praying was worth it. I was going to be normal again. It was days later and still nothing i was starting to lose hope again. But 4 days later when Mariko and my father, Matthew were out shopping i felt a sharp pain all over. I felt like the pain i felt when i was a kid it was excusating pain all over again. But my skin was turning pale like my father's skin, the scales were disappearing. My organs were turning back to that of a human. It hurt like hell but i was turning back to normal. I remember falling to the floor in pain. It hurt so much i wanted it to end. When the pain stopped i ran to the bathroom to see what i looked like.

What i saw was a happy sight. My handsome face was back. I had my emerald green eyes, my sweet pale skin, my human teeth back, and best of all i was no longer a freak. I was free. And ever since then i have moved into town and married Mariko. The best part is we lived happily ever after.


End file.
